transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: The War Rages On
This page is for the film. For the toyline, go to TWRO (Toyline). Transformers: The War Rages On, also sometimes referred to as The Transformers: The War Rages On, is the fifth movie in The Transformers Cinematic Universe. Characters Optimus Prime: Noble Autobot leader Bumblebee: Loyal Autobot Scout Ironhide: Autobot Weapons Specialist Ratchet: Autobot Medic Cliffjumper: Wreckless Autobot with big guns Wheeljack: Autobot inventor Powerglide: Aerial Autobot warrior Arcee: Female Autobot who led a liberation raid in Cybertron's capital city to allow the Autobots to gain control. A merciless and deadly Autobot warrior who does not want to be underestimated because of her gender. Chromia: Known to be a great infiltrator. Fiercely loyal, independent, and an expert in sabotage Elita One: Optimus Prime's love interest, suppressed during the war. A great, powerful warrior. Bluestreak: A very talkative Autobot who sometimes gets on people's nerves. He is always talking to the point of annoying his fellow comrades, but he is a powerful warrior on the battlefield. He is a member of the 3 Datsun Brothers. Prowl: A former police officer on Cybertron, Prowl has a strong respect for the laws humans have enforced for themselves, and does whatever he can to find humans breaking the law to protect those who are living their normal lives. He is an Autobot strategist, and one of the three Datsun Bros. Smokescreen: Head of Datsun Bros, distracts the enemy with smoke. Megatron: Former gladiator who let his evil thoughts take control Starscream: Leader of the Seekers, 2nd in command of the Decepticons, and the Decepticon Air Commander. He deems Megatron unfit for being a leader, and always schemes against him in hopes of taking over as the Decepticon leader Thundercracker: The Seeker brainiac and 2nd in command of the Seekers Skywarp: The Seeker idiot. Infused with experimental teleportation technology to sneak up on unsuspecting fighter pilots and Autobots Knockout: Decepticon medic who is too worried about his own paint job Vehicons: Decepticon foot soldiers developed by Decepticon science officer Shockwave, usually weak and easy to destroy, but are deployed in numbers. Lockdown: No matter what people say, Lockdown makes it a point that he is NOT a Decepticon. He is a Bounty Hunter working for the Decepticons, expecting payment in return Deadlock: Believes in honor, considering a turn to the Autobots Story The Autobots are in the midst of a battle with hundreds of Vehicons, when 2 Autobot drop pods arrive, one carrying the sisters and one carrying the triplets. The sisters scanned Cadillacs on the way down and the triplets scanned Datsuns. They burst out of their drop pods and help gun down Vehicons. A Decepticon ship lands. This was the Autobot's target, they wanted to activate an anti air gun to fire down this ship, because it is holding the most ruthless bounty hunter in all of Cybertron: Lockdown. As long as he works with the Decepticons, he is under Decepticon protection, hence the vehicons. The vehicons part into two rows, leaving an isle in between, as the door to the ship opens. Lockdown walks out, flanked by Knockout and another new Earth arrival: the ninja-like Decepticon, Deadlock. All Autobot guns are aimed at Lockdown. Lockdown holds up his hand and gestures the two cons and the Vehicons to return to the ship. Lockdown then tells Optimus that he was hired by Megatron to kill him. He tells Prime that his corpse will be delivered to Megatron, unknowingly without the Matrix of Leadership, as this will be his payment. He then tells Prime he'll give him some time to process this information as he boards the ship with one final sentence, human AA guns will not destroy the ship. The ship then takes off, and the Autobots return to base. Later, a white Decepticon is attacking the city in his vehicle mode. Prowl goes into hot pursuit and the white con transforms into Deadlock. Prowl and Deadlock begin to clash, eventually leading to Deadlock cutting Prowl's arm off with his sword. They keep fighting, but eventually Prowl is overwhelmed, and retreats. Deadlock then sits, pondering his choices and wondering if they are honorable or not. The Autobots plan their attack on Lockdown's ship, landed in a forest and operating as his base, as Cliffjumper and Brandon are out on recon for any Decepticon activity. They arrive back at base, shortly before an injured Prowl, leaking energon and missing an arm, returns. Ratchet immediately goes to work to fix up Prowl. The Autobots come up with a plan, but Deadlock drives onto the base grounds, stealthy enough to not set off any alarms. He transforms and walks into the base. Soldiers and Autobots draw their weapons and point them at the Decepticon, but he puts his hands up and says he comes in peace. He tells how he feels being a Decepticon is dishonorable, and he rather become an Autobot under then name Drift. He has the opportunity to prove himself when Knockout arrives on the base, looking for Deadlock. Drift walks out, swords drawn. A pleased look comes across Knockout's face, and he asks Drift if he killed everyone but left Optimus alive. Drift then states that no energon was spilled by his swords. Knockout asks why, and Drift replies with "Deadlock is dead. I am Drift". Knockout draws out his gun, but Drift slices it in half. Knockout transforms and attempts to escape, and Drift follows. He transforms into his robot mode and slices the vehicle of Knockout in half. Drift feels a sense of honor and realizes being an Autobot is right. Optimus chooses Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Drift, and Ironhide to lead the attack, while the others provide backup and follow. The Autobots charge towards Lockdown's ship. He walks out, and yells out that he only wants Prime. The three seekers arrive as backup, keeping the other Autobots busy as Optimus and Lockdown duel. Lockdown deploys his hook and piereces Prime's chest, attempting to rip the Matrix of Leadership out. However, Prime pushes Lockdown away and arms his rifle. He fires at Lockdown, who dodges. Megatron makes a surprise arrival to watch the death of Optimus Prime, unaware that this would not happen. Prime's hand transforms into his energon axe, and he thrusts it into Lockdown's chest, but it is not a fatal blow. Lockdown's hook and Prime's axe continue to clash against each other, but Prime gets the edge and delivers another blow to Lockdown's chest. This time it goes deep enough to damage his spark, causing Lockdown to die. Megatron orders the three seekers to retreat. Back at the new underwater Decepticon base, 6 Decepticons come out of a space bridge, the Constructicons. This teases the next movie in The Transformers Cinematic Universe. Sequels The film is followed by Transformers: The Combiners and The Transformers Presents: MAGNUS.Category:Fan Fiction Category:TTCU